


El Olor

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y el moreno no podía dejar de sorprenderse, porque, efectivamente, ahí estaba él, en el sofá, viendo la tele de madrugada, acariciando a un cachorrito que se acababa de acurrucar en su regazo después de darse una ducha de quince minutos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Olor

**Author's Note:**

> Os recuerdo que esta serie está basada en la época en que Danny vivía en casa de Steve, por lo que supongo que ha pasado a ser una especie de AU... o más bien es un Universo Paralelo (¿O será el "Universo Parásito" del Mundodisco, y por eso consigo frustrar tanto a Steve?, olvidadlo, creo que hoy he dormido poco), en el que los chicos han adoptado un perrito que vuelve a aparecer porque me parece adorable.
> 
> Por cierto, debo decir que esto va tocando a su fin, es posible que quede un momentito más, o tal vez dos.
> 
> Espero que no me haya quedado ninguna petición en el tintero, si alguien ve que no he escrito algún descubrimiento que me pidió, o se le ocurre alguna situación, que vaya pidiendo antes de que acabe.
> 
> La culpa es de Steve, que me parece que no va a aguantar mucho más.
> 
> Este capítulo lo tenía proyectado casi desde que empecé a publicar esto, pero tenía que estar hacia el final, ya vereis por qué.

 

 

Steve suspiró y dio una vuelta más en la cama. Llevaba horas intentando dormir sin éxito. Por una vez la casa estaba completamente en calma, y él no lograba dormir. Si aquello no era paradójico, que le explicasen qué era.

Danny había aceptado ayudar a la policía de Honolulu con una misión encubierta, los miembros del 5.0 no comprendían muy bien por qué, ya que la policía no es que hubiese sido muy amable con Danny cuando éste formaba parte del cuerpo, pero el rubio era así, siempre dispuesto a echar una mano si así se metía a otro maleante entre rejas.

El Comandante intentó ponerse cómodo de nuevo pero no obtuvo resultados satisfactorios. Decidió que necesitaba relajarse y se encaminó a la ducha. El agua caliente se derramaba sobre él y estuvo un largo rato dejándose masajear por la presión con que el líquido salía.

Se volvió a meter en la cama con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en qué diría Danny si se enteraba de que el SEAL había pasado un cuarto de hora bajo el agua. Sin embargo, pronto su diversión se volvió frustración, al comprobar que ya llevaba una hora desde que se había acostado de nuevo y seguía sin conciliar el sueño.

Había otra forma de relajarse. Hacía mucho que no recurría a aquello para conseguir dormir.

Deslizó la mano bajo las sábanas y bajo el elástico del pantalón mientras su mente evocaba las suaves curvas del cuerpo de Catherine. Se recreó en la redondez de sus pechos, en los lunares que solo él conocía, en la forma en que su cabello cosquilleaba su pecho cuando estaba sobre él…

Nada.

El marine emitió un gruñido, frustrado y decidió probar con otra cosa.

Sabía que Lori estaba loca por él, así que imaginó cómo serían sus besos, cómo el cuerpo de la rubia se apretaría contra él. Intentó imaginar algo salvaje, pues siempre había tenido la impresión de que tras la aparente frialdad de la perfiladora había algo oculto.

Tampoco funcionaba.

Desesperado y de mal humor, el Comandante salió de la cama y bajó al salón. _Superseal_ le salió al encuentro moviendo el rabito con alegría. Posiblemente el cachorro tampoco había dormido, ya que nunca dormía si Danny no estaba. El animalito se acercó tentativamente y Steve lo cogió con una mano.

-¿No puedes dormir? Yo tampoco. ¿Qué te parece si vemos la tele?

Y el moreno no podía dejar de sorprenderse, porque, efectivamente, ahí estaba él, en el sofá, viendo la tele de madrugada, acariciando a un cachorrito que se acababa de acurrucar en su regazo después de darse una ducha de quince minutos.

Definitivamente, la influencia de Danny se hacía notar.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que había estado cabeceando en el sofá y de que _Superseal_ ya se había vuelto a meter en su cestita. Estaba convencido de que el simple hecho de subir a su habitación acabaría por espabilarlo, así que decidió coger la almohada y la manta que Danny usaba. Se recostó con un suspiro alegre, sabiendo que ahora sí podría dormir.

Se apretó contra la almohada. Con cada respiración, podía sentir el aroma de Danny, esa mezcla de perfume, aftershave, gel fijador y el propio olor corporal de su amigo. Su antes indiferente cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar mientras él se preguntaba si la piel de su compañero ya estaría completamente impregnada de ese olor. Recordó la vez que le había dado aquel masaje, la piel de su amigo bajo sus manos y las ganas que había tenido de recrearse en aquellos músculos, y recorrerlos con su boca. Tampoco pudo evitar rememorar otros momentos, como cuando había salvado a aquel niño en la playa o cuando le había intentado corregir la postura al piano. Mientras, su mano había adquirido voluntad propia y recorría su miembro con lentitud, recreándose en las imágenes del policía que su mente evocaba.

Cuando sintió la sacudida de su orgasmo, Steve decidió que aquello no podía continuar así.

                                               ************************

El bar estaba repleto de gente y los camareros no dejaban de trabajar. Era bueno para el negocio, sin duda, pero nadie podía negarles su derecho a estar cansados. Ni a mirar el reloj continuamente, desesperados por la llegada de la hora del cierre, que se antojaba bastante lejana, por el momento.

-Hey, parece que la gente va recordando que tiene casa- comentó una de las camareras a su compañero detrás de la barra al ver, tras unas horas, cómo el local se iba vaciando poco a poco. Éste le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Sí. A ver si el resto va captando la indirecta- comentó haciendo un gesto hacia las mesas del fondo, donde unos cuantos grupos y algún hombre solitario permanecían tomando sus copas.

-Ánimo, queda poco ya y, si no se van, siempre podemos encerrarlos dentro.

-¿Y que se acaben el mueble bar? Olvídalo.

Un hombre se sentó frente al camarero, quien se mostró sorprendido de verlo.

-Una cerveza.

-No lo he visto antes por este bar- dijo depositando la bebida frente al recién llegado-, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

Steve bebió un trago antes de contestar, clavando su mirada en la del camarero.

-Echaba de menos a alguien.

Danny, al otro lado de la barra, sonrió y cogió el billete que su amigo le tendía.


End file.
